


Когда секрет и не секрет вовсе?

by pranks25, Saraceno



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Friendship, Games, Gen, Secret Santa, Secrets, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranks25/pseuds/pranks25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraceno/pseuds/Saraceno
Summary: Во время праздников Мстители играют в небольшую игру. Кажется, все довольно просто, не так ли?





	Когда секрет и не секрет вовсе?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When is a Secret not a Secret?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812427) by [phoenixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixqueen/pseuds/phoenixqueen). 



> Всем-всем, кому требуется частичка Рождества, какао и теплого пледика.  
> Новогодне-рождественский позыв достать из мои глубоких клетчатых штанин длинную, но теплую и забавную историю)  
> Обложка тут - http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1506186412/28300a27/18713413.jpg

Когда у всех под дверьми стали появляться анонимные письма, по всей башне прокатились слаженные стоны и жалобы. Сперва все подозревали, что во всем виноват Тони… В конце концов, ведь это была его башня, и Джарвис мог совершенно точно определить личность таинственного отправителя. Однако искусственный интеллект упрямо молчал по этому поводу.

Завязался небольшой спор, так как было неясно, все ли будут участвовать в этой игре. Некоторые - например, Наташа - никогда раньше не праздновали Рождество и не видели в этом смысла. А Тор сперва вовсе не понял этой традиции, пока Джейн не отвела его в сторону и не объяснила смысл праздника. После этого Тор загорелся бурным энтузиазмом относительно этой идеи. Остальные пришли к выводу, что будет весело, и для команды это будет замечательная возможность сблизиться и отметить праздники всем вместе. Наконец после многочисленных жалоб и ворчания участвовать в игре согласились все, ведь правила в письме были довольно простыми.

**1\. Тот, чье имя указано ниже, является Вашим назначенным получателем. Запрещено менять своего адресата, которому Вы дарите подарок.**

**2\. Вы должны подарить хотя бы один подарок своему назначенному получателю, однако Вы можете подарить подарок кому-то еще, если захотите попытаться запутать своего получателя.**

**3\. До утра двадцать пятого декабря Вы должны попытаться угадать личность своего Тайного Санты. Засчитывается только одна попытка (Нельзя использовать Джарвиса в качестве шпиона, Тони!).**

**4\. Специальный приз на Рождество получат те, кому удастся верно определить личность своего Тайного Санты. Пожалуйста, принесите с собой свои подарки в общую гостиную.**

**5\. Если пожелаете, Вы можете воспользоваться помощью других игроков, чтобы доставить Ваши подарки Вашему назначенному получателю.**

Несмотря на все их попытки, Джарвис отказался показать запись за тот период времени, когда под двери подбрасывали письма. Когда Тони попытался самостоятельно найти видеозапись, то обнаружил, что они были удалены с помощью сложных алгоритмов, разработанных Щ.И.Т.ом. Конечно, изобретатель мог без труда взломать их, но когда он рассказал об этом, остальные просто пожали плечами и решили подыграть.

А Брюс спокойно заметил:

\- Очевидно, кто-то хочет немного повеселиться. А почему бы и нет? Это же в духе Рождества.

***

Тони не знал, когда на его лабораторном столе материализовалась эта загадочная коробка. С тех пор как Джарвис следил за всем, что происходит в башне, у всей команды был свободный доступ в его лабораторию. Он то торчал в ней целый день, то уезжал по своим делам или на собрания Старк Индастриз, на которых сопровождал Пеппер. Коробку могли подложить в лабораторию в любой момент, и он совершенно не заметил этого.

Коробка была довольно большая, и на секунду он забеспокоился, не может ли там оказаться какой-нибудь сборной бомбы. Он ведь Тони Старк, и врагов у него больше необходимого. Конечно, он не думал, что кто-нибудь из его врагов стал бы упаковывать бомбу в блестящую серебристую бумагу и завязывать яркий красный бант, но ведь никогда нельзя знать наверняка.

\- Джарвис, что это такое?

\- Похоже на подарок, сэр.

\- Это я и так понял, Джарвис. Кто его здесь оставил?

\- Не могу сказать, сэр. Человек, о котором идет речь, попросил, чтобы этот подарок остался анонимным.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня есть доступ к системе безопасности башни, и я могу посмотреть, кто был здесь, да, Джарвис?

\- Можете, сэр, но не будет ли это грубым нарушением правил игры?

\- Кто вообще следует правилам? Да ладно, Джарвис, ты ведь знаешь о моем отношении к правилам.

\- Возможно, вам стоит просто принять предназначенный вам подарок и попытаться порадоваться, сэр.

Тони закатил глаза, снова внимательно осмотрел коробку и заметил открытку, привязанную к ленте куском бечевки. Открыв карточку, он прочитал слова, написанные аккуратным почерком:

_Для Тони (и его ботов). От твоего Тайного Санты._

\- Так я первая жертва, что ли? – прокомментировал изобретатель, довольно осклабившись.

\- Согласно моим данным, да, сэр.

\- Джарвис, ты можешь, по крайней мере, просканировать эту коробку и убедиться, что в ней нет ничего опасного? Мне нравятся взрывы, но только если я сам их инициатор.

\- Я бы не позволил оставить подарок здесь, если бы в нем было что-то вредоносное, - высокомерно отозвался искусственный интеллект.

Тони развязал бант и быстро разделался с упаковочной бумагой. Подарок находился в коричневой картонной коробке без каких-либо специальных опознавательных знаков. Взяв коробку, он потряс ее и удивленно изогнул бровь, впечатлившись весом. Тони пришлось признать, что некая доля любопытства все же снедала его, пусть он и миллиардер, и мог просто пойти и купить, не моргнув глазом, всё, что ему заблагорассудится.

И кто бы стал покупать что-то для него и его ботов?

Он проверил бока коробки, те были заклеены клейкой лентой, которую он мгновенно порезал, воспользовавшись тонким лезвием, которое он держал на своем столе для резки проводов. Открыв коробку, он простонал:

\- Серьезно, Джарвис?

\- Что-то не так, сэр?

\- Румба (прим.пер.: робот-пылесос)? Мой Тайный Санта купил мне румбу? – возмутился Тони, достав ее из коробки. На стол спланировал лист бумаги, на котором лазерным принтером была напечатана записка:

_Мне показалось, что твоим ботам может понравиться новая игрушка. Проверь специальные функции! Веселого Рождества!_

\- Должно быть, это чья-то плохая шутка. Да я в восемь лет собирал штуки покруче этого робота!

\- Возможно, сэр. Согласно правилам игры, дальше вам следует попытаться угадать личность вашего Тайного Санты? – поинтересовался Джарвис.

\- Так и есть., - вздохнул Тони. – Ладно уж. И кто бы сделал мне такой подарок? Точно не Коулсон, у него больно непроницаемый вид, чтобы замутить такую плохую шутку. Капитан Сосулька и Тор наверняка даже не знают, что такое румба.

\- Ваша логика поражает, сэр.

\- Брюс, Бетти или Джейн наверняка подарили бы мне что-то более технически усовершенствованное, чем это, и они бы не стали упоминать ботов, - рассуждал Тони, пытаясь найти разгадку. Он слегка постучал по коробке, потом снова заговорил: - Фьюри бы мне вообще ничего не купил, будь он хоть трижды моим Тайным Сантой. Остаются Дарси, Хоукай, Наташа и Пеппер.

\- Думаете, мисс Поттс сочла бы подобное забавным?

\- Она могла посчитать это забавным, даже ироничным, но я не думаю, что это она. Она знает, как я отношусь к подобным вещам. Как и Наташа, - размышлял Тони, вертя небольшой гаечный ключ вокруг пальца. – Дарси или Клинт… Любой из них мог подумать, что это чертовский смешно.

\- Вы проверили специальные функции, как указано в записке? – спросил Джарвис.

\- Есть только один способ узнать. – Тони оглядел румбу и щелкнул по включателю на крышке рядом с остальными кнопками. Устройство включилось. Загорелся индикатор, сообщив, что бот полностью заряжен. – Видимо, речь идет об этом. – Он щелкнул по загадочному переключателю. Бот-пылесос несколько раз пикнул, прежде чем пролететь по лабораторному столу и приземлиться на пол.

Тони был совершенно уверен, что тот разлетится вдребезги, но вместо этого бот просто сделал круг и дал деру через всю лабораторию, юркнув под шкафы и станки - словно он был разумным.

\- Какого хрена?

\- Кажется, сэр, у вас теперь есть робот-беглец.

***

\- Доброе утро, доктор Фостер.

Джейн оторвала взгляд от компьютера.

\- Доброе утро, Брюс. Я уже говорила тебе, пожалуйста, зови меня Джейн.

\- Прости, - ответил он, направившись к своему рабочему месту. Этим утром Тони хотел встретиться со всей командой, в которую входили Джейн, Бетти и сам Брюс, чтобы обсудить его новую идею для медицинского подразделения Старк Индастриз. Зачем конкретно им мог потребоваться астрофизик, Брюс точно не знал. Но, по крайней мере, они с доктором Фостер в случае чего могли отговорить Тони от любой идеи, которая может оказаться чересчур взрывной – в буквальном смысле этого слова.

Проходя мимо ее рабочего места, он положил конверт ей на стол.

\- Он лежал на столе в общей гостиной, когда я зашел заварить чай. На нем стоит твое имя, так что я решил занести.

Она тепло улыбнулась ему.

\- Спасибо тебе. – Оторвавшись от компьютера, она взяла конверт. – Хм. Похоже на почерк Пеппер, но обычно она посылает мне имейлы или звонит, если хочет поболтать.

Брюс расслышал звук рвущейся бумаги, когда пытался сосредоточиться на своем последнем наборе координат текущего эксперимента. Услышав, как Джейн изумленно выдохнула, он поднял на нее взгляд.

\- Плохие новости? – спросил он с некоторым беспокойством в голосе.

\- Эм… Нет вообще-то. Я просто удивлена. – Она подняла рождественскую открытку и сложенный лист бумаги. – Это подарочный сертификат на полный пакет услуг в спа-салоне отеля «Peninsula» на Пятой Авеню. Массаж, маникюр, педикюр, уход за лицом, ланч, плюс возможность воспользоваться их фитнес-центром и центром релаксации.

Он удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Вау. Как мило. Это от Пеппер?

\- Я… Я не знаю. Я так думала. Это похоже на ее почерк, но в открытке просто написано: « _От твоего Тайного Санты_ ». Не думала, что получу что-то такое милое, хотя… Такой пакет услуг стоит сотни долларов!

\- Немногие в этой башне могут позволить себе подобное, - заметил Брюс. – Должно быть, это от Пеппер или Тони, да?

Джейн кивнула.

\- Это может быть от Тони, да. Он мог просто попросить Пеппер приобрести то, что она знает, мне бы понравилось.

\- И Тони попросил ее подписать открытку, чтобы не выдать себя, - уточнил Брюс.

\- Это похоже на него, - согласилась Джейн. Она снова взглянула на сертификат. – Но это…это так здорово, Брюс! Я имею в виду… Это же один из лучших спа-салонов в городе!

\- Кто бы ни был твоим Тайным Сантой, он или она, очевидно, подумали, что ты заслуживаешь немного побаловать себя. Почему бы не насладиться этим? – пожав плечами, сказал Брюс. – У нас всех тут тяжелая работа, потому что мы хотим… Может, твой Тайный Санта заметил это и решил, что тебе нужно хотя бы денек расслабиться.

\- Возможно, - согласилась Джейн. – Просто… Это кажется чересчур дорогим для игры.

***

Наташа шла по коридору Хеликарриера в кабинет начальника снабжения. Она отправлялась на задание, но перед встречей с Клинтом на квинджете ей нужно было забрать свою экипировку. Она рассеянным взглядом скользнула по агентам, уступившим ей дорогу в проходе; слава Наташи опережала ее. Она мысленно улыбнулась. Старшие агенты были в курсе ее личного дела, а эти молодые агенты слышали о ней лишь сплетни и слухи. Некоторые из них были правдой, но большинство – вымысел чистой воды, явное преувеличение или намеренная выдумка: все о ее прежней работе наёмной убийцы еще до того момента, как Клинт привлек ее к сотрудничеству вопреки приказу начальства. Но страх в их глазах всегда забавлял ее. Со временем, конечно, они все узнают, но пока они едва смели дышать в ее присутствии.

Она провела ключом по электронному замку, распахнула дверь на вещевой склад и подошла к столу. Начальник снабжения уже ждал ее с необходимой экипировкой и ее коммуникатором. Но наверху стопки лежало кое-что еще, на что она уж точно не отправляла запрос – ярко упакованная коробка, украшенная золотистой лентой. Наташа окинула ее презрительным взглядом.

\- Что это?

Дежурный агент пожал плечами. Этот агент не боялся ее до чертиков, а очень уважал.

\- Точно не знаю, мэм. Коробка с утра лежала на моем столе с указанием приложить ее к вашей экипировке для следующей миссии.

\- В записке стояла чья-то подпись? – резко спросила Наташа.

Он проверил записку.

\- Похоже на агента Коулсона.

Наташа протянула руку, и он вложил записку в ее ладонь. Ее глаза пробежались по подписи внизу.

\- Это подпись не агента Коулсона. Его имя, но совершенно не его почерк. – Она скептично оглядела коробку. – Предупредите команду саперов… Я хочу, чтобы эту коробку немедленно проверили на любые взрывающиеся устройства.

\- Да, мэм! – Одной рукой агент потянулся за телефоном, лежащим на столе, другой рукой в это время нажимая кнопку на ближайшей панели управления. В комнате замигали красные лампочки, завопила тревога. Она услышала шум в коридоре; остальные агенты без лишних вопросов проследовали к своим позициям во время тревоги. Меньше чем за минуту появился взрывотехник. Наташа быстро проинформировала его и осталась наблюдать, как он собрал свое устройство и направил датчик на забавно упакованную коробку.

\- Все чисто, мэм. Никаких следов взрывчатых веществ. – Агент наклонил вбок голову. – Скорее похоже на рождественский подарок.

Наташа смерила его взглядом, и он, схватив свои приборы, без лишних слов поторопился к выходу. Наташа, слегка поджав губы, снова осмотрела подарок и проверила этикетку: _От твоего Тайного Санты_. Очевидно, кто-то зашел слишком далеко, заигравшись в эту безобидную игру, в которую у нее не было ни малейшего желания играть, несмотря на то, что вся остальная команда согласилась. Решиться подделать распоряжение агента Коулсона… Щ.И.Т. не одобрял, когда агенты высокого уровня использовали свой доступ в личных целях, не так много людей посмели бы так поступить.

Конечно, их команда была с тем еще приветом, чтобы решиться на такое, особенно Старк и Тор. Может, Клинт не настолько сдурел, но от него вполне можно было ожидать, по крайней мере, помощи одному из них – например, тайно пронести что-то на Хеликарриер, особенно если Старк взял его на слабо.

Коробка была небольшая. Осторожно, все еще не доверяя ничему, что касалось кого-то из Мстителей (учитывая их послужные списки, которые не отличались благоразумием), она развязала ленту и распаковала подарок. Это была обычная картонная подарочная коробка из магазина. Наташа подцепила ногтем клейкую ленту и открыла коробку. Внутри под тонкой оберточной бумагой лежали ожерелье из черных алмазов, браслет в тон ему и серьги.

Несмотря на весь свой немалый опыт, она была слегка застигнута врасплох. Кому из их команды могло прийти в голову покупать ей драгоценности? Она их никогда не носила, если, конечно, не брать в расчет задания, когда требовалось ее присутствие на каком-нибудь официальном мероприятии. На дне коробки лежал конверт. Наташа достала его; тот не был запечатан. Внутри лежала записка.

 

_Наташа, мне показалось, ты сможешь оценить по достоинству эти драгоценности. Это специально разработанное оружие – они незамеченными пройдут любую проверку безопасности. Внутри застежки браслета находится удавка. В бусинах серег содержится усыпляющий газ – брось их на пол и наступи, - они усыпят мишень за пятнадцать секунд. Крупные бусины ожерелья – это «туманка» – разбей их, и они обеспечат тебе прикрытие в опасной ситуации. После Рождества я предоставлю тебе больше, если тебе они понадобятся._

 

Шпионские драгоценности… Похоже на отсылку к плохому фильму про Джеймса Бонда. Наташа закатила глаза. Это точно исключало Тони из списка возможных кандидатов на звание идиота, который выкинул такой фортель. Каким бы шутником ни был Старк, даже он бы признал, что ожерелье в качестве оружия это самую малость нелепо. Это непрактично при любых обстоятельствах. Старк, конечно, обладал способностями и возможностями создать эти драгоценности, но он счел бы это чересчур шаблонным.

Что касается остальных членов команды, кто был бы способен сотворить драгоценности – Брюс, Бетти и, возможно, Джейн… Она не думала, что кто-то из них оставил бы подарок таким образом и в таком месте. Одному из них пригодилась бы помощь Клинта или Коулсона.

Сейчас она направлялась на задание, но когда вернется, окончательно выяснит, кто из них стоит за этой проделкой.

***

\- Сын Коула! – пророкотал голос Тора, когда Коулсон появился в общей гостиной башни. – Как радостно видеть тебя!

\- Добрый день, Тор, - с улыбкой сказал Коулсон, взглянув на асгардца. – Ты тут один?

\- Совершенно. Хоукай с леди Дарси и добрым Капитаном в полдень отправились за покупками для этого праздничного дня, который называется Рождеством? Человек из Железа и доктор Бэннер в лаборатории с моей леди Джейн и леди Бетти, а леди Наташа исполняет поручение великой важности, верно ?

Коулсон кивнул.

\- Да, она на задании. Она должна завершить миссию к вечеру и вернуться завтра рано утром, как раз к Рождеству.

\- Признаюсь честно, никак не возьму в толк, что это за праздник такой. Моя леди Джейн пыталась объяснить, в чем суть его. Праздновать его в особые дни в году не кажется мне благоразумным. Почему бы вам вместе не пировать после удачных миссий? – спросил Тор, встав и приблизившись к месту, где Коулсон раскладывал документы.

\- Некоторые люди так и делают, Тор, - сказал Коулсон. – Но остальным их ежедневная работа не позволяет тратить время на масштабные празднества, тогда как в пору праздников они становятся особенными.

\- А обычай Тайного Санты? – спросил Тор.

Коулсон некоторое время раздумывал над ответом.

\- Доктор Фостер объяснила тебе суть Тайного Санты, не так ли?

\- Воистину так, но ваш обычай мидгардцев, кажется, лишен смысла.

\- Что ж, уверен, доктор Фостер рассказала тебе, что Санта Клаус – это персонаж, который символизирует собой этот праздничный период для всех, даже для тех, кто не верит в религиозные аспекты. Это способ выразить дух великодушия и доброты. Тайный Санта – это просто способ анонимно подарить подарок тому, кого ты уважаешь. Очевидно, кто-то затеял эту игру, решив, что команде был нужен повод показать это уважение, удостовериться, что в этом году все получили, по крайней мере, один подарок.

Тор кивнул, задумавшись об этом.

\- Тогда вот и для тебя подарок, сын Коула! – Он потянулся через стол и вытащил из-под него маленькую коробку, упакованную в синюю и серебристую бумагу.

\- Тор… Ты не должен говорить человеку, что ты его Тайный Санта, - возразил Коулсон.

\- Это не моих рук дело. На этой коробке твое имя.

Коулсон оглядел коробку и действительно увидел на ней этикетку со своим именем. Он слегка потряс коробку и улыбнулся Тору.

\- Спасибо, что убедился, что я получил его, Тор. – Он быстро распаковал подарок и обнаружил дизайнерские солнцезащитные очки бренда Ray-Ban.

\- Надо же… Это интересно, - сказал Коулсон, осторожно достав их и примерив. Сели они идеально, словно были изготовлены под заказ специально для него. Потому ему стало любопытно, как кому-то удалось подобраться к нему настолько близко, чтобы получить такие точные размеры. Сняв очки, он подумал о тех, кто мог бы их подарить ему. Единственными, участвующими в игре, кто находился достаточно близко к нему, были Фьюри, Клинт и Наташа.

\- Тебя не порадовал подарок, сын Коула?

\- Порадовал, Тор, - уверил его Коулсон. – Они прекрасны. К тому же еще и дорогие. – Он снова бросил взгляд на очки. Кто-то, по всей видимости, пошутил над ним и над стереотипом о секретных агентах, которые носят темные солнцезащитные очки, чтобы выглядеть еще более устрашающими.

Он снова взял очки и положил их во внутренний карман пиджака, потом перевел взгляд на Тора.

\- Не хочу задерживать тебя, Тор. Меня ждет бумажная работа, с которой нужно разобраться. Еще перед встречей с директором Фьюри в штаб-квартире мне надо переговорить с Тони и доктором Бэннером. – Он снова улыбнулся. – Спасибо, что передал мне подарок. Ты уже получил свой?

\- Увы, нет, но полон я уверенности, что скоро и мое время настанет, - ответил Тор с широкой улыбкой. – Я с нетерпением предвкушаю участие в этой странной мидгардской забаве.

***

Бетти положила свой планшет на стол, выйдя на этаже, который она делила вместе с Брюсом. Она хотела принять душ, прежде чем присоединиться за ужином к остальным жителям башни. Брюс все еще работал с Тони, пытаясь достичь нужной фазы в эксперименте над потенциально новым оружием для костюма Железного Человека. Джейн на весь день ушла гулять с Тором, чтобы познакомить его с культурой Нью-Йорка – медленно и сосредоточенно, а не поспешно и на ходу, как это сделали бы Тони с Клинтом. Она упомянула о своем желании закончить рождественские покупки, так как оставалась всего неделя до праздника.

Бетти направилась в их спальню за чистой одеждой и остановилась в дверях. На кровати в подушках лежала среднего размера прямоугольная коробка, обернутая в золотисто-красную бумагу с зеленой лентой. Нахмурившись, она медленно приблизилась и проверила этикетку:

 

_Для доктора Росс от Тайного Санты._

 

Логически рассуждая, она попыталась сообразить, кто мог оставить этот загадочный подарок. Тони она не подозревала; красная и золотистая бумага была слишком очевидной подсказкой. Несмотря на то, что Тони получал удовольствие, кривляясь на публике, среди друзей и членов команды он был более сдержанным, чем большинство людей могло бы подумать. Он мог войти в раж из-за своих открытий и изобретений, но когда они работали в лаборатории, она часто наблюдала, как он часами сидит за своим компьютером, сосредоточившись на чем-то, только изредка бормоча указания Джарвису и не обращая абсолютно никакого внимания на то, что творится вокруг него.

Зеленая лента, скорее всего, была чьей-то шуткой – Брюс бы никогда не перевязал зеленой лентой подарок, даже если бы пытался заставить ее думать, что ее Тайный Санта Тони. Опять-таки это было бы слишком очевидно. И хотя Брюс теперь все лучше и лучше справлялся со своими эмоциями относительно своего другого «Я», он бы так не поступил.

У всех членов их команды был доступ к апартаментам, которые занимали они с Брюсом. Хотя они все были достаточно вежливы, чтобы не так часто заявляться в их жилую зону, как и они в свою очередь уважали право остальных на личное пространство. Так что это совершенно не помогло ей определиться со списком подозреваемых дарителей. Оставить коробку на кровати могло быть идеей Тони… Но почему-то она не думала, что это был он.

Однако эта этикетка… Не так много людей, живущих в башне, зовут ее доктор Росс. Тони звал, когда она впервые приехала с Брюсом, но за последние несколько месяцев формальности исчезли, и теперь он звал ее по имени. Брюс всегда называл ее Бетти, если только рядом не было ее отца, но с тех пор как она порвала все связи с этим человеком, Брюс больше никогда не использовал ее официальное обращение.

Пеппер все еще изредка называла ее доктор Росс, исключая те случаи, когда им с Дарси, Джейн и Наташей удавалось вырваться из общества мужчин и провести вечер, болтая о своем девичьем. Она не сомневалась, что Пеппер могла попытаться разыграть ее, заставив думать, что это Тони – у гендиректора было злое чувство юмора, о котором многие и не подозревали, и пока она надежно скрывала это. Никогда не знаешь, когда поблизости может оказаться какой-нибудь журналист, чтобы устроить ей засаду, поэтому Пеппер пыталась постоянно сохранять спокойствие и сдержанность.

Наташа тоже до сих пор звала ее доктор Росс, и Бетти толком не знала почему. Было что-то такое в наемнице, что удерживало Бетти от попыток с ней сблизиться – не то что бы ей было некомфортно в компании Наташи, но и дружбу в Черной Вдове ничто не поощряло.

Еще одним человеком, кто звал ее доктор Росс, был агент Коулсон, но в основном потому что он часто то покидал, то возвращался в башню по делам Щ.И.Т.а: у них не было времени посидеть и поболтать, чтобы узнать друг друга получше и развить дружбу. Она знала, что Мстители доверяли Коулсону свои жизни, но сама не знала агента настолько хорошо, как и он не знал ее, так что официальное обращение к ней было вполне ожидаемым явлением.

Снедаемая любопытством, она взяла коробку и осторожно открыла. Сперва ее руки коснулись гладкого дерева нестандартной рамы для картины. Она убрала бумагу и задержала дыхание, пораженно прикрыв рот ладонью.

Рама для картины была выполнена из темного розового дерева, украшенная точеной резьбой. Но как бы ни была прекрасна рама, именно картина внутри нее заставила Бетти перехватить дыхание.

Это была восхитительно исполненная акварелью картина, на которой были изображены они с Брюсом, стоящими вместе. По центру картины стояла она - ожившая в каждой детали - позади Брюса, ее руки сомкнулись вокруг него, словно она хотела прижать его ближе к себе. На лице Брюса отражался страх и грусть, но не было ни единого признака того, что он хочет оставить ее. Ее лицо же светилось любовью, от которой у нее защемило сердце, а в глазах заблестели слезы. Вся картина была исполнена в теплых коричневых, янтарных и пурпурных цветах, которые оживляли картину и придавали ей мягкое, почти фантастическое свойство. Небольшая позолоченная табличка внизу рамы гласила: « _Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, Брюс_ ».

Бетти, все еще не отрывая взгляда, смотрела на картину, когда несколько минут спустя в комнату зашел Брюс. Он увидел ее сидящей на кровати и нахмурился.

\- Бетти?

Она подняла на него взгляд.

\- Брюс…

Он приблизился к ней, а когда увидел то, что она держала, у него перехватило дыхание.

\- Где ты взяла ее?

\- Это мой подарок от Тайного Санты, - ответила Бетти. – Она лежала на кровати, когда я зашла сюда.

\- Она…прекрасна, - сказал Брюс, проведя пальцем по ее нарисованному лицу. – Художник проделал невероятную работу. – Он взглянул на нее. – Бетти, в башне я знаю лишь одного человека, который мог бы нарисовать что-то подобное… Который может находиться в башне, чтобы нарисовать это.

Бетти согласно кивнула.

\- Стив.

Брюс кивнул в ответ.

\- Должно быть, это он. – Он осмотрел углы картины в поисках подписи, но ничего не обнаружил.

\- Это… немного очевидно, тебе не кажется? – засомневалась Бетти. – Все в башне знают, что он художник. – Она помнила, что обнимала Брюса раньше так, но только когда были одни, обычно это происходило после одной из трансформаций Брюса, когда он был жутко расстроен и боялся того, что могло произойти, если бы военные добрались до него раньше Щ.И.Т.а и Тони. Стива никогда не было рядом с ними, когда они проявляли эти чувства. Это был ее личный способ попытаться дотянуться до Брюса…убедить его, что он в безопасности.

\- Брюс… Подарок для меня…Но я думаю, он и для тебя тоже. Не знаю, как Стиву удалось сотворить это и когда, но…

Брюс кивнул.

\- Я знаю. – Он посмотрел на нее. – Бетти… Я не буду отрицать, что у меня все еще есть опасения относительно «Другого Парня». Но я больше не сбегу.

Бетти взяла картину и прислонила к стене, чтобы потом повесить ее. Она обернулась и нежно поцеловала его.

\- Я рада. Но если ты когда-нибудь подумаешь, что можешь снова сбежать… Возможно, это напомнит тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю.

***

\- Директор, вы хотели видеть меня? – Коулсон зашел в кабинет Фьюри.

Фьюри нахмурился и указал на открытый конверт на своем столе.

\- Мне нужно, что ты позаботился об этом для меня.

Коулсон вопросительно изогнул бровь и взял конверт. Выглядел он смутно знакомым. Он достал из него лист бумаги и изучил. Он иронично взглянул на Фьюри.

\- Вы серьезно, сэр? Хотите, чтобы я выбрал ваш подарок Тайного Санты?

\- Я даже не знаю, почему вообще оказался втянутым в эту чертову игру, - прорычал Фьюри. – Разве я похож на тех людей, кто занимается такой дурью, как Тайный Санта? Особенно если в ней участвует Старк?

Коулсон боролся с улыбкой, наблюдая за бубнёжом Фьюри.

\- Нет, сэр.

Фьюри фыркнул.

\- Я знаю, что тебе смешно, Коулсон. Я не подписывался на это, но ради праздничного духа и того, что если я не появлюсь с подарком, кто-то останется без него. Так что я хочу, чтобы ты позаботился об этом. Не собираюсь я тащиться куда-то в такой чертов снегопад и толкаться в толпе народа, чтобы купить кому-то подарок из-за какой-то безумной идеи Старка.

Коулсон вздохнул.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Запиши на мой счет и принеси чек, я подпишу.

***

Клинт включил свет в своем отдельном стрельбище. Это было огромное пространство, которое занимало целый этаж башни. Тони убрал все внутренние стены, оставив только несущие, чтобы сделать стрельбище достаточно большим, а потом запустил компьютерную систему, которая могла создавать различные барьеры и преграды, которые Клинт мог использовать для собственных практических тренировок.

Первое, что он заметил, была маленькая коробочка, привязанная к приборной панели. Нахмурившись, он подошел ближе и отвязал ее. Она была упакована в красную бумагу, на ней висела этикетка. Клинт прочел ее содержимое:

_Приветствуя поклоном, держу я спину прямо, в руках сжимая верный лук._

\- Ха. Джарвис, Тони что, решил вдруг поиграть в охоту за предметами?

\- Насколько мне известно, нет, агент Бартон.

Клинт распаковал подарок и не удержался от смеха. Внутри лежала маленькая - примерно восемнадцати сантиметров - фигурка Леголаса с луком в одной руке и одним из своих белых ножей в другой.

\- Определенно Тони стоит за этим. Как раз в его стиле. – Хоукай снова изучил записку и в этот раз заметил несколько ключевых слов, которые выделялись на фоне всего текста. – Но если он что-нибудь напортачил с моими луками, то будет у меня следующей мишенью.

Подойдя к кабине, где он хранил свои тренировочные луки, Клинт разблокировал замок и открыл дверь. К одному из его изогнутых луков была привязана вторая коробочка. Клинт отвязал ее и осмотрел лук на предмет каких-либо повреждений. Но, казалось, что кроме мягкой ленты, удерживающей подарок, к нему никто не прикасался.

Вторая коробочка была упакована в синюю бумагу с еще одной прикрепленной этикеткой:

_Не заставляй меня дрожать от страха и испуганно держаться за колчан._

Открыв второй подарок, он снова хохотнул. В этот раз там была фигурка молодой девушки в синем платье с длинными рыжими волосами.

\- Мерида из «Храброй сердцем»? Серьезно? А следующая подсказка это колчан?

Он вернул на место лук и убрал в карман вторую фигурку, прежде чем покинуть стрельбище. Он всю ночь провозился со своим автоматизированным кочаном, но оставил его в своей комнате, присоединившись к остальным за киновечером. Он не знал, что задумал его Тайный Санта, но с энтузиазмом включился в игру. Ему было любопытно, как кому-то удалось попасть в кабинет с секретным кодом, где он хранил луки. Тони обещал ему, что только у него будет туда доступ.

Поднявшись к себе на этаж, он сразу же направился к кухонной стойке, где оставил свой колчан, и увидел еще одну маленькую коробку, привязанную к его лямке. Отвязав новый подарок, он распаковал его и увидел фигурку Зеленой Стрелы, лучника из комиксов, с третьей запиской.

_Изголодался по еще одной новой находке, Хоукай?_

Клинт покачал головой и – лишь из-за своей паранойи! – проверил колчан, чтобы убедиться, что тот, кто оставлял эти маленькие записочки, случайно не сбил настройки. Колчан был усовершенствованной частью его экипировки, и он не мог допустить, чтобы тот подвел его посреди сражения.

К счастью, все было так, как он и закончил. Сунув в карман третью игрушку, он снова изучил записку. Единственное слово, которое, как ему казалось, могло быть подсказкой, было слово « _изголодался_ ».

Что ж, видимо, тот, кто оставлял для него все эти подарочки, не собирался прятать их рядом друг с другом. Этот кто-то явно с удовлетворением наблюдал, как он бегает по башне, охотясь на них. Поэтому он готов был биться об заклад, что найдет новую подсказку на общей кухне.

Покинув свой этаж, он направился к лифту. Потянувшись к карману, он вытащил все три пластиковые фигурки. Кто-то в башке определенно думал, что обладает чувством юмора, но, тем не менее, Клинт был тронут подарком. Жить в постоянных переездах, будучи ребенком, от одной приемной семьи к другой. Да и в цирке у него не было много своих собственных игрушек. Некоторые артисты в цирке дарили ему книги, но игрушки были почти чем-то за гранью возможного.

По крайне мере, это значило, что его Тайный Санта посвящен в детали его детства… А таких было немного. Фьюри, Коулсон и Наташа были единственными, у кого был доступ в башню и к его личному делу. Старк мог бы хакнуть этот файл, но, задумавшись об этом сейчас, Клинт отмел идею причастности Старка. Не говоря уже о том, что сам Тони мог в этом не участвовать. Миллиардер мог легко запрограммировать кому-то доступ к этажу Клинта без ведома самого Клинта. Или дать его Тайному Санте что-то вроде временного кода, который бы позволил Джарвису обойти охранку.

Лифт просигналил и остановился на общем этаже; Клинт вышел. Его острый взгляд просканировал помещение в поисках знакомой коробочки.

Он обнаружил ее почти сразу же – маленькая прямоугольная коробочка висела на двери холодильника. Покачав головой, он подошел, отцепил ее оттуда и распаковал, гадая, чья фигурка окажется там в этот раз. Он не удержался от смешка, когда увидел фигурку Китнисс Эвердин. Это определенно была идея Тони – изобретатель был единственным, кто посмел бы сравнить его с героиней «Голодных игр». К ее ноге была прикреплена записка:

_Настало время основного ивента (прим.пер.: с англ.яз. событие), Хоукай._

Тут точно крылась какая-то загадка. Он задумчиво крутил игрушку в руках. Казалось, что маленькие фигурки были лишь прелюдией к основному подарку. Он еще раз перечитал записку. Но в ней не было никаких подсказок или намеков на то, где искать последний подарок. Основной ивент. Что за основной ивент? Остальные члены команды были за пределами башни или весь день занимались своими делами. Если, конечно, вдруг им не позвонит Фьюри и не соберет вместе, но Хоукай не думал, что у них найдутся нужные ему ответы… Да и сомневался он, что его Тайному Санте удалось бы организовать все таким образом, что он бы получил свой подарок посреди развернувшейся битвы.

Его взгляд вдруг зацепился за слово « _ивент_ ». Подсказка была прямо перед его глазами. Вентиляционная система. Он закатил глаза – потребуются недели, чтобы облазить каждый сантиметр вентиляционной системы в башне.

\- Джарвис, на этой неделе кто-то, кроме меня, лазал в вентиляционную систему?

\- Да, сэр. Доступ к вентиляционной системе был получен через крышу.

\- У кого был доступ? – спросил Клинт.

\- Не могу сказать, сэр. Я связан правилами игры, которая на данный момент проводится среди проживающих в башне. Так как этот доступ не нарушил протоколы безопасности башни, я не обязан упоминать об этом.

Клинт покачал головой, восхитившись тем, кто затеял эту игру. Как-то им удалось перетянуть на свою сторону Джарвиса, и Клинт бы убил за возможность узнать, кто и как провернул это. Он вернулся обратно в лифт и нажал кнопку, ведущую на крышу. Минутой позже лифт пропиликал, известив о прибытии на крышу; Клинт направился прямо к воздуховодам вентиляционной системы.

Съемная панель казалась нетронутой, но Клинту было виднее. Он нажал маленькую кнопочку на краю люка.

\- Джарвис, разблокируй съемную панель, пожалуйста.

Послышался щелчок, после которого замок разблокировался. Клинт открыл панель и торжествующе ухмыльнулся, увидев коробку, висящую с внутренней стороны люка. Отвязав ее, он распаковал подарок и чуть не уронил от удивления. Фигурка была… им самим. Идеально соответствующая деталям фигурка его самого в форме Щ.И.Т.а с луком в руках и колчаном за спиной. К нему была привязана очередная записка, он отвязал ее и развернул одной рукой, другой все еще сжимая фигурку.

_У тебя есть преимущество перед остальными, Хоукай… Ты настоящий герой, тогда как остальные лишь выдуманные персонажи, плод чьего-то воображения. Если кто и заслуживает свою собственную фигурку, то это ты. Это изготовленная по индивидуальному заказу игрушка. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось! Твой Тайный Санта._

***

\- Добрый день, Хэппи. Отвезешь меня в башню, пожалуйста? – устало сказала Пеппер, расположившись на заднем сидении лимузина. День выдался нелегким - встречи с главами отделов, собрание акционеров, которое длилось почти три часа – и полностью вымотал ее, и все, чего она хотела - это поехать домой, переодеться во что-нибудь уютное и расслабиться вместе с Тони за бокалом мартини.

\- Добрый день, мисс Поттс. Мистер Старк передал это и попросил меня удостовериться, что вы получили. – Хэппи передал ей коробку размером, походившую на те, что предоставляли в бутиках или магазинах. Она была упакована в зеленую бумагу, наверху красовался бант из красной и золотистой ленты.

Пеппер удивленно изогнула бровь. Тони, конечно, временами мог быть порывистым и опрометчивым, но она была уверена, что он бы подарил ей подарок лично. С тех пор как он вернулся из Афганистана, у него стало намного лучше получаться дарить подарки. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы её день рождение – день, когда он был похищен – был наполнен лишь приятными воспоминаниями.

\- Спасибо, Хэппи. – Она оглядела подарок. Хэппи сел за руль и медленно выехал с парковки Старк Индастриз.

Осторожно потянув за край, она развязала подарочную ленту и подцепила ногтем клейкую ленту. Бумага легко поддалась, Пеппер отложила ее в сторону, открыла коробку и увидела изумительный кашемировый свитер темно-зеленого цвета, который будет потрясающе смотреться с ее волосами и глазами. Она не удержалась от улыбки и задумалась, кто на самом деле купил ей этот свитер. Тони обычно не обращал внимания на женскую моду. Хоть у них и были крепкие отношения, единственной женской одеждой, которая была ему интересна, были купальники и нижнее белье.

Прямо на свитере лежала открытка, что было совсем не в характере Тони. Он был не из тех, кто пишет любовные записки, скорее отдавая предпочтение физическим проявлениям любви. Он открыла открытку, гадая, что такого ласкового мог написать Тони.

 

_Зал заседаний совета директоров может быть таким же опасным, как и Хаммероиды (прим.пер.: роботы Джастина Хаммера из фильма «Железный человек 2»). Стоит всегда быть во всеоружии. Кроме того, иногда «бомбануло» может быть не просто речевым оборотом. Эта особая ткань в любом случае создаст прецедент._

 

Пеппер удивленно подняла брови, прочитав содержимое открытки. Если она правильно прочла между строк, то явно не ожидала получить подобное в подарок. Новая фирменная ткань точно не была кевларом (прим.пер.: ткань, обладающая высокой прочностью); после стольких лет помощи Тони в его различных проектах она знала, как тот выглядит и какой на ощупь. Но обладала ли эта ткань такими же свойствами, что и кевлар? Хоть она и могла представить Тони, придумывающим что-то подобное, но что-то подсказывало ей, что это не он. Во-первых, как она уже заметила, он не обращал внимания на тенденции женской моды. Создать пуленепробиваемый свитер не совсем в его стиле. По той же причине она не подозревала Бетти или Джейн в помощи ему – ни одну из них особо не волновало, что на них надето за пределами лабораторий, пока одежда соответствовала времени года. Хотя Бетти была чуть более аккуратна в этом плане, нежели Джейн. Пеппер работала над ними обеими, но особо не преуспела.

Нет… Единственным человеком в башне с достаточным вкусом, чтобы выбрать такой стиль и дизайн для новой ткани, была Наташа. Пеппер улыбнулась своим заключениям, с нетерпением ожидая того, что произойдет на Рождество, когда всё выяснится. А сейчас свитер будет определенно отлично смотреться на ней, и если у него есть дополнительная функция безопасности… Хм…

***

Фьюри положил последний документ в папку исходящих писем для секретаря и откинулся на спинку кресла. Стук в дверь заставил его снова выпрямиться и проверить экран компьютера; рука дернулась в сторону личного оружия. Никогда нельзя быть чересчур осторожным, пусть он и находился на совершенно секретной базе. На экране отразился Коулсон, стоящий за дверью, и Фьюри впустил его.

\- Коулсон.

\- Директор. – Коулсон положил еще три папки в ящик исходящей почты Фьюри, прежде чем достать из кармана пиджака чек. – Я выполнил ваше поручение, вот чек и приглашение на рождественский ужин от мисс Поттс. Они хотят, чтобы вы присутствовали во время «угадайки», кто был чьим Тайным Сантой.

Фьюри фыркнул.

\- Не думаю, что Старк добровольно захочет там находиться, если я появлюсь.

\- Вообще-то, мисс Поттс сказала, что это Старк попросил ее проверить, внесла ли она вас в список гостей, - ответил Фил. – Она сказала, и я цитирую: «Тони, может, и не доверяет ему, но формально он часть команды… Если бы он не настаивал на Инициативе «Мстители», то сейчас мы все были бы рабами пришельцев, как сказал Тони». Конец цитаты.

Фьюри удалось скрыть удивление только благодаря долгим годам шпионской деятельности. Потому он просто посмотрел на своего незаменимого помощника и проворчал:

\- Я подумаю об этом.

Коулсон улыбнулся, и это была едва заметная улыбка, полная юмора, которая в свою очередь наводила страх на Фьюри. Он знал эту улыбку, и это значило, что у Коулсона что-то на уме.

\- Я дам знать мисс Поттс. Ужин в семь.

Фьюри фыркнул.

\- Я не говорил, что приду. Катись отсюда.

\- Да, сэр. – Коулсон вышел из кабинета и закрыл за собой дверь. Фьюри снова откинулся в кресле и покосился на файлы, которые оставил Коулсон. Не он же на них работает, в конце концов! Поэтому Ник отложил их в сторону, до завтра. Конечно, за такой период времени они наверняка размножатся до сотни. Как всегда.

Едва слышное звяканье с потолка оторвало его от размышлений и бумажной работы, и рука снова потянулась к оружию. В потолке было что-то такое, чего там быть не должно. Еще одно звяканье заставило его подойти к вентиляционной решетке в стене. Трубы вентиляционной системы были слишком малы, чтобы кому-то удалось ползать по ним – одна из множества функций системы безопасности, которая была у штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а. Но это вовсе не значило, что враги не могли найти иной способ проникнуть сюда. Он осторожно приподнял решетку и всмотрелся внутрь. Но больше оттуда не раздавалось ни звука; позади него послышался треск. Мгновенно обернувшись, Фьюри нахмурился при виде небольшой прямоугольной коробочки, привязанной к стреле с наконечником-присоской. Стрела торчала прямо в центре его стола.

\- Бартон!

Он выглянул в окно, которое было едва приоткрыто, но, видимо, даже этой щели было достаточно для Хоукая, чтобы запустить стрелу прямо в его стол. Фьюри прошествовал к столу и отвязал коробку от стрелы, прежде чем разорвать бумагу.

Внутри оказалась шариковая ручка.

Фьюри хмыкнул. По крайней мере, подарок был полезным.

***

«Жаль, что преступники даже в Рождество не берут выходной», подумал Брюс, когда над его головой раздался сигнал общего сбора. Он осторожно отложил в сторону мензурку, в которую собрался добавить соляную кислоту, и направился к двери, зная, что остальные последуют прямо за ним. Он лишь наделся, что вмешательство Халка не потребуется. Последнее, что требовалось Нью-Йорку, так это массовые разрушения двадцать третьего декабря.

Когда он приблизился к квинджету Мстителей, Тор и Тони уже взлетали с площадки. Клинт и Наташа сидели за пультом управления, готовя корабль к взлету, а Стив стоял рядом с коммуникационной консолью и разговаривал с Коулсоном и Фьюри. Всё выглядело так, как при обычной миссии… Кроме упакованного пакета, лежащего на одном из сидений; на нем была этикетка с его именем.

– Что это? – спросил Брюс.

Стив поднял взгляд и пожал плечами:

– Он уже лежал здесь, когда мы пришли.

Брюс поколебался, но все-таки взял пакет, который оказался мягким и легко сминающимся в его руках. Он аккуратно разорвал его и увидел внутри несколько пар брюк. Но внутри не было никакой этикетки, а материал в руках был ему не знаком.

– Что это такое?

Он взял одну пару, встряхнул ее и увидел, как на землю упала записка. Бэннер наклонился и подобрал лист.

_Брюс, я знаю, что ты уже устал вечно покупать новые брюки, поэтому я решил помочь и создал новый особый материал специально для тебя. Эти штаны будут растягиваться на тебе или Халке и не будут рваться при трансформации. Уверяю тебя в этом – они прошли все тесты. Теперь тебе не придется беспокоиться о наличии одежды после обращения. Счастливого Рождества!_

Брюс снова перечитал записку.

– Это… кажется нереальным.

– Что именно? – спросил Стив, подойдя к нему после связи с Щ.И.Т.ом.

Брюс показал ему записку.

– Такого материала не существует.

– Разве некоторые люди не говорят, что таких, как мы, не бывает? – спросил Стив. – Я суперсолдат из сороковых годов, Старк жив благодаря огромной батарейке в груди, Тор – бог, а те двое, – он указал на Клинта и Наташу, – также могут считаться супергероями. По твоим словам, во время трансформации ты нарушаешь все законы физики. Так что насколько невозможной может считаться новая суперэластичная ткань? Теперь тебе не придется переживать о том, что ты очнешься абсолютно голым, я был бы благодарен за такой подарок.

Брюс обдумывал происходящее, пока их квинджет мягко кружил над посадочным местом. Клинт окликнул его, обернувшись через плечо:

– Если ты все-таки собираешься надевать эти штаны перед трансформацией, то сейчас самое время, Бэннер. Через три минуты задняя дверь откроется, и все, в чьей поле видимости будет джет, увидят тебя.

Это послужило достаточной мотивацией, чтобы Брюс спрятался за одной из стенок и быстро переодел штаны, прежде чем снять рубашку. Брюки оказались на удивление удобными, хотя совсем и не были мешковатыми. Его поразило это чувство: теперь можно было не носить одежду больших размеров, которая хоть немного оставалась висеть на нем при трансформации. Давно он такого не испытывал.

– Приготовьтесь к посадке! – предупредил их Клинт. – Огромные мутированные слизняки на двенадцать часов!

Джет приземлился, и Брюс увидел, как Стив готовит щит, а Наташа отстегивает свои крепления. Вдова подошла к нему с пистолетами в руках и улыбнулась:

– Тебе идет, Док.

Дверь открылась, и все выбежали навстречу слизнякам. Брюс последовал за ними и, покинув борт квинджета, выпустил «Другого Парня». Последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем его поглотили эмоции Халка, это отсутствие звука рвущейся ткани.

И это была блаженная тишина.

***

В поисках Джейн Тор вышел на крышу башни и увидел ее. Он приблизился к Джейн, пока она пристально смотрела на небо, и нежно приобнял ее.

– Моя леди Джейн не замерзла?

Он увидел большую темную тучу и крупные снежинки, которые начали срываться с неба.

– Вовсе нет, Тор. В Тромсё (прим.пер.: город в Норвегии) в прошлом году было холоднее. – Она указала на свой плед и теплые ботинки. – К тому же… у меня есть бог Асгарда, который согреет меня.

Тор тихо засмеялся, из его груди раздался глубокий рокочущий звук.

– Истинная правда, моя леди.

Джейн засмеялась в ответ, развернулась в его руках и вложила что-то в его ладонь.

– Вот.

Это была длинная узкая коробочка, упакованная в серебристую бумагу и украшенная бантом, сделанным из полосок кожи разных размеров. Тор осмотрел ее.

– Я полагал, что дарить подарки мы будем завтра, моя леди. Разве не в этом суть этого «Рождественского» празднества?

– Это подарок от твоего Тайного Санты, Тор, – с улыбкой сказала Джейн.

Тор нахмурился и отступил на пару шагов, чтобы освободить руки. Он быстро развернул упаковку и извлек длинную трубу цилиндрической формы, на одном конце которой было стекло, а на другом маленькое отверстие. Тор с интересом склонил голову набок.

– Что это?

Джейн улыбнулась.

– Это телескоп, с его помощью ты можешь наблюдать за звездами. Этот конец ты поворачиваешь в сторону неба. – Она забрала подарок из его рук и показала. – А через этот смотришь одним глазом. У нас есть более усовершенствованные, но и этот достаточно сильный, чтобы отсюда получить хороший обзор на звезды. По сравнению с более низкими зданиями, высоты башни достаточно для того, чтобы свет с улиц не мешал тебе. – Она вложила телескоп обратно ему в руки. – Сегодня многого не увидишь из-за туч, но в ясные ночи можно. Попробуй.

Тор сделал так, как она сказала, и приложил прибор к глазу. И правда, кроме тяжелых облаков он больше ничего не увидел, но все равно улыбнулся, взглянув на прибор в своих руках.

– Какое чудное устройство. Ты поведаешь мне о ваших созвездиях, моя леди?

Джейн кивнула и прижалась к нему.

– Напомни мне об этом в следующую ясную ночь. Посмотрим, что нам удастся разглядеть.

***

Проснувшись в канун Рождества, Стив немедленно заметил изменения в своей спальне. У него было немного вещей в комнатушке, а после и в апартаментах, которые ему выделили в башне, но потихоньку он начал обживаться тут, коллекционируя вещи тут и там. Единственное, что он не смел покупать, так это произведения искусства. Он был поражен ценами предметов искусства в современном мире, поэтому никак не мог себя заставить потратить на них деньги. Это Тони мог спокойно сорить деньгами и покупать все, на что упадет взгляд, но Стив до сих пор жил с чувством, что он ребенок из бедной семьи Бруклина сороковых годов.

Однако сейчас на его стене висело именно произведение искусства. Он не понимал, как кому-то удалось проникнуть в его комнату, чтобы повесить его, даже не разбудив. И уж, конечно же, он бы заметил его накануне вечером, будь оно там. Поднявшись с кровати, он подошел к стене и аккуратно дотронулся до полотна.

На стене висел красивый абстрактный гобелен на деревянных колышках. На гобелене был изображен водоворот цветов и композиций, который, казалось, был неземного происхождения. Стив изучал искусство в сороковых, до того, как пошел в армию, поэтому ему были знакомы многие национальные стили. В данном случае чувствовался какой-то отголосок скандинавского искусства, но сам подход немного отличался. Это был не хлопок, не лен и даже не шерсть.

Стив не был до конца уверен, но если основываться на его знаниях об искусстве, то он был готов биться об заклад, что гобелен был с Асгарда. Тор, должно быть, привез его после последнего визита на родную планету. Ему нужно будет потом обязательно поблагодарить бога грома за подарок – совершенно необыкновенный подарок, по его мнению. Он принес с собой жизнь и яркость в безликую комнату его апартаментов.

Он снова прикоснулся к ткани, поразившись ее мягкости. Из чего бы она ни была сделана, Стив такого еще не видел. Он обязательно поговорит об этом с Тором после праздника, не желая раньше раскрывать свое предположение.

Ему было интересно, что получила остальная команда, и теперь он с нетерпением ждал Рождества, чтобы провести его со своей своего рода семьей.

***

– Итак, кто подарил мне этот потрясный электрошокер? – спросила Дарси, присоединившись к остальным в общей гостиной на Рождество. – Он намно-о-ого круче моего старого, и прятать его легче!

Пеппер тихо засмеялась со своего места, прижимаясь к Тони.

– Притормози, Дарси. Прямо сейчас мы и узнаем Тайных Сант друг друга.

– Кто вообще организовал эту игру? Выходи! – спросил Клинт. – Каждый уже получил подарок, поэтому, возможно, мы не станем убивать тебя.

– У меня есть ответ на ваш вопрос, агент Бартон, – ответил Джарвис. – Я получил инструкции насчет раскрытия личности организатора игры, но вы о нем узнаете, только когда все выскажут свои предположения и угадают своих Тайных Сант.

Члены команды посмотрели друг на друга и пожали плечами.

– Ладно, Джарвис, ты у нас босс в этом шоу, – сказал Тони. – Тебе и карты в руки.

Миллиардер сделал глоток скотча из бокала, обнимая Пеппер за плечи.

– Думаю, будет вежливо начать с дам. Агент Романофф, каким был ваш подарок? – спросил Джарвис.

Наташа достала коробку с драгоценностями, которые получила.

– Шпионские украшения, подложенные в мой набор экипировки для моей последней миссии. Я получила их на Хеликарриере с поддельной подписью Коулсона.

Фьюри, скрывающийся в углу, рявкнул:

– Кто бы из вас это ни сделал, с ним у меня позже состоится долгий разговор.

Тони лишь отмахнулся от директора.

– Остынь, Ник. Это всего лишь шутка, и я уверен, повторения не будет.

– Старк…

– Вы вычислили, кто ваш Тайный Санта, агент Романофф? – спросил Джарвис.

Наташа медленно оглядела собранную команду, взгляд ее зеленых глаз останавливался на каждом человеке, будто пытаясь уловить последнюю подсказку, которая могла бы его выдать.

– Из здесь присутствующих только Клинт, Коулсон или директор Фьюри могли бы тайно пронести подарок на Хеликарриер, но ни один из них не подарил бы мне драгоценности. Для Тони это слишком шаблонно…

– Ага, я бы так и подумал. Клише всегда великолепны в фильмах, но в реальной жизни они скучные, – перебил ее Тони.

Наташа впилась в него прожигающим насквозь взглядом за то, что посмел прервать ее.

– И так как они изготовлены на заказ, единственные люди, кому по силам оснастить их такой техникой, это Тони, доктор Росс и Брюс.

Ее взгляд на секунду остановился на них, ища подсказку. Тони ухмылялся, зная, что она же вычеркнула его из своего списка, но Бетти и Брюс смотрели на нее одинаково спокойно.

– Доктор Росс, вы мой Тайный Санта.

Бетти вздохнула и немного поникла.

– Да, я надеялась, что подделка подписи агента Коулсона собьет вас.

Наташа покачала головой, ее рыжие кудри слегка подпрыгнули.

– Я знаю почерк Коулсона… И я шпионка, доктор Росс. Моя работа - складывать кусочки паззла вместе.

Остальные рассмеялись, и Бетти наконец улыбнулась.

– Но именно Клинт подложил подарок на корабль.

Наташа кивнула.

– Я знаю. - На удивленные взгляды остальных она ответила: – Клинту показалось это смешным. Его участие было очевидно.

Джарвис издал такой звук, будто покашливал, прочищая «горло».

– Мои поздравления с успешной догадкой, агент Романофф. Доктор Росс, не хотите быть следующей?

Бетти кивнула.

– Ладно.

Она поколебалась секунду, прежде чем достать их совместный с Брюсом портрет. От остальной команды послышались возгласы умиления от этой красивой работы, пока Бетти осматривала присутствующиз.

– Стив, ты мой Тайный Санта, – в ее голосе не было сомнения.

– Извини, Бетти, но нет, – улыбаясь, произнес Стив.

Она удивленно захлопала ресницами.

– Но только ты мог нарисовать подобное.

– Я не отрицаю, что был художником, но нарисовать картину меня попросил кое-кто другой в этой комнате. Мне дали четкие инструкции не подписывать картину, но я с радостью сделаю это, если захочешь, но когда мы закончим.

Бетти вздохнула.

– Черт. Тогда у меня нет идей, кто бы это мог быть. Любой мог попросить тебя нарисовать это.

– Я предполагал, что не каждый сможет сразу отгадать своего Санту, доктор, – в голосе Джарвиса явно слышались нотки веселья. – А пока мы продолжим, используя метод исключения. Доктор Фостер?

Джейн улыбнулась.

– Хорошо.– Она достала подарочный сертификат, который получила. – Я получила сертификат на день в спа-салоне… И я думаю… – Она оглядела присутствующих. – Думаю… это Пеппер.

Пеппер покачала головой:

– Извини, Джейн.

– Мисс Поттс?

Пеппер указала на свой темно-зеленый свитер.

– Пуленепробиваемый свитер, если я правильно прочла между строк в записке, к нему прилагающейся… И я знаю, что это не дело рук Тони, а это значит, что это кто-то из Щ.И.Т.а. - Она осмотрела четырех агентов в комнате, задумчиво прищурившись, на лбу прорезались мелкие морщинки. – Наташа знает о моде больше всех… Но это слишком очевидно. Я не знаю достаточно хорошо директора Фьюри, чтобы предполагать, что он купил для меня свитер…

– Лучше ему этого не делать, – тихо поворчал Тони, впившись взглядом в Ника.

Пристальный взгляд Пеппер на мгновение заметался между Тони и Ником, заметив искорку веселья, скрытую в единственном глазу Фьюри.

– Фил, конечно, тоже за безопасность и осторожность, так что он, возможно, мог бы такое подарить… Но мое предположение… Клинт.

Клинт кивнул и прислонился к стене, упершись об нее одной ногой.

– Хороший ход. Как ты догадалась?

– Упоминание Хаммероидов. Наташа была на связи со мной и Тони, когда он впервые их так назвал, и мне показалось, что она тебе об этом расскажет, вы ведь партнеры. И к тому же ты снайпер, а значит, думаешь о таких вещах, как кевлар и неожиданные атаки. – Пеппер довольно улыбнулась и пододвинулась ближе к Тони, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

– И мисс Льюис, вы остаетесь последней леди в очереди на угадывание.

– Значит так, я получила электрошокер… Думаю, это Коулсон, – ответила Дарси без колебаний. – Хотя он должен был подарить мне iPod.

Коулсон покачал головой.

– Боюсь, это не я, мисс Льюис.

– Что? Как так? Тор бы мне такого не купил, Джейн тоже. Остаетесь только вы! – возмутилась она.

– Но это смысл игры, – произнес старший агент с довольным видом, – вся соль в неверном отгадывании.

– Чувак… – Дарси плюхнулась обратно в свое кресло. – Я была абсолютно уверена, что это Коулсон.

– Я буду следующим, – вызвался Стив. – Я не мог принести свой подарок, потому что он слишком большой. Это красивый гобелен, который, как я подозреваю, из Асгарда. – Капитан улыбнулся Тору. – Мы позже поговорим о дизайне. Но так как ты его принес, не думаю, что ты мой Тайный Санта.

Он посмотрел всех членов команды.

– Лучшее, что пришло мне в голову, это единственный человек, который любит искусство так же, как и я… Пеппер.

Генеральный директор кивнула.

– Я боялась, что ты воспримешь это как какую-то благотворительность, но твоя квартира такая пустая… Я просто была обязана ее как-нибудь украсить.

– Мне очень понравилось, – заверил ее Стив. – Гобелен справился со своей задачей.

Он посмотрел на Тора.

– И спасибо за то, что принес его, Тор.

Бог просиял.

– Эту прекрасную работу создала одна из самых лучших ткачих Асгарда, богиня искусств. Моя мать горячо настаивала на ней, когда я последний раз был дома.

– Почему бы тебе не продолжить, Тор? – предложил Бэннер. – Это твое первое Рождество с нами.

– С радостью, друг Бэннер, – ответил Тор, достав телескоп. – Моя леди сказала, что этот прибор используют, чтобы любоваться звездами вашего мира. И так как она единственная из тех, кого я знаю, кто изучает их, думаю, что это Джейн.

Джейн наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку.

– Извини, Тор, но нет. Но это очень мило, что ты указал на меня. Я с удовольствием научу тебя им пользоваться, когда будет ясное небо.

Тор помрачнел.

– Эх, провели меня. Мне следовало лучше усваивать уроки брата, прежде чем делать предположение.

– Ничего страшного, – сказала Бетти. – Ты не единственный, кто неправильно угадал. - Она посмотрела на остальных. – Директор Фьюри? Не хотите продолжить?

– Старк.

– Черт… Как ты узнал? – взвыл Тони. – А ведь была такая шикарная идея: попросить Хоукая доставить тебе его с помощью стрелы!

Фьюри наградил его спокойным взглядом.

– Это шариковая ручка, Старк. Ты единственный, у кого тут детское чувство юмора, кроме Бартона.

– Шариковая ручка? – возмутился Тони. – Ты действительно подумал, что я, Тони Старк, подарю тебе простую шариковую ручку?

– Тони, что ты сделал? – спросила Пеппер.

– Я нашпинговал ее так, как никто никогда до этого! – воскликнул Старк. – Это не просто шариковая ручка, она еще может улавливать жучки. Если в пятидесяти метрах от ручки находится какое-нибудь прослушивающее устройство, лампочка на ней загорится зеленым. Чем ближе ты к жучку, тем ярче свет. Она улавливает частоты, издаваемые устройствами, и точно их определяет благодаря передаче волн.

– Шпионский прибор? – сухо спросила Наташа. – Ты пересмотрел фильмы про Джеймса Бонда, Старк.

– Но это же идеально… Шпионская игрушка для лучшего шпиона из всех шпионов!

– Тони… – Пеппер снова погладила его по волосам. – Уверена, Ник оценит этот подарок.

Ник только фыркнул:

– Я в восторге.

– Сэр, не хотите высказать свое предположение? – предложил Джарвис.

Тони усмехнулся.

– Ладно, я принимаю вызов. Я уже думал над этим с тех самых пор, как получил одержимую румбу, замучившую моих роботов. – Он выпрямился и отпил еще немного скотча. – Конечно, раз уж некоторых ввели в заблуждение, мне пришлось снова обдумать свое решение.

Он указал на Тора.

– Тор вообще не знает, что такое румба, его можно вычеркнуть. Раз Хоукай подтвердил, что подарил моей девушке свитер, то он не может быть моим Тайным Сантой, а это значит, остаются Пеппер и Бетти.

Он насмешливо улыбнулся Фьюри.

– Ник бы сразу же отказался покупать мне что-либо, если бы был моим Тайным Сантой, и уж точно не стал бы покупать мне румбу. Коулсон слишком чопорный, чтоб разыгрывать меня и мучить моих ботов.

Клинт расхохотался, прервав болтовню Тони.

– Надеюсь, ты шутишь, гений. Фил – один из лучших шутников Щ.И.Т.а. По-твоему, почему его никто никогда не подозревает?

– Клинт… – Коулсон выглядел слегка раздраженным.

Хоукай поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

– Фил точно знает, когда и как надо пошутить, потому что это часть работы куратора. Он знает все и знает, когда людям нужна моральная поддержка. Поэтому он правая рука Фьюри.

Тони уставился на них, его взгляд бегал между лучником и куратором.

– Ты серьезно?

– Как стрела в глаз, – убедил его Клинт.

Тони моргнул несколько раз.

– Так, ладно, на чем я остановился?

– Ты высказывал свое предположение, Тони, – со вздохом ответил Стив.

– Да, точно, – Тони вновь осмотрел комнату. – Мисс Льюис показалось бы забавным подарить мне одержимую румбу, но… ее знаний бы не хватило на то, чтобы сделать в роботе кнопку, заставляющую его кружить как сумасшедшего по моей лаборатории, а значит, это сделал кто-то из штатных ученых. – Он указал на Брюса и Джейн. – Брюс, мой бро-ученый, поэтому не думаю, что это он. Однако это должен быть кто-то достаточно умный, тот, кто хорошо разбирается в модификации вещей…

– Старк, давай закончим сегодня, пожалуйста, – рыкнул Фьюри.

Тони отмахнулся от директора.

– Твоя очередь уже прошла, так что успокойся, Ник. Не моя вина, что ты не можешь мне подыграть. Но ради остальных, я скажу, что это была… Джейн.

Она усмехнулась.

– Да. Было весело поработать над ней, но на самом деле это была идея Коулсона – подарить тебе что-то, с чем смогут поиграть боты.

– Поиграть? Эта штука морально раздавила Лапу-Растяпу, – сказал Тони.

– Мне кажется, что она проделала это с вами, сэр, – прервал его Джарвис. – У меня есть видео-доказательство, если изволите.

– Не надо, Джарвис, все в норме, – быстро произнес Тони.

– А мне кажется, что это отличная идея, – сказала Наташа, на ее лице расплылась злорадная улыбка.

– Мне тоже, – согласился Стив.

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, – затараторил Тони. – Джарвис, я запрещаю тебе показывать когда-либо это видео.

– Конечно, сэр.

Согласие Джарвиса потонуло в недовольных возгласах остальных, желавших увидеть мучения Тони. Миллиардер быстро поднялся и прошел к бару, чтобы наполнить стакан.

– Отлично, продолжим. Коулсон, ты следующий.

Коулсон кивнул и показал остальным свои солнцезащитные очки.

– Не хочу этого говорить, но угадать было несложно. Тор, ты мой Тайный Санта.

Лицо Тора вытянулось.

– Твоя правда. Но как ты догадался?

Коулсон похлопал бога по плечу.

– Ты был слишком взбудоражен, когда дарил их мне в тот день. Но, Наташа, я знаю, что это ты дала ему мои мерки, чтобы очки были впору. Ты была со мной в комнате в тот день, когда с наших лиц снимали мерки для создания новых масок.

Русская шпионка ухмыльнулась в ответ и опустила голову, признавая его выводы.

– Агент Бартон, не хотите быть следующим?

– Конечно. – Хоукай вытащил различные игрушечные фигурки. – Очевидно, кто-то хотел, чтобы я подумал на Тони, ведь он единственный называет меня Леголасом. Но я знаю кое-что о присутствующих в этой комнате, например, об их глубоко запрятанном чувстве юморе, поэтому смею предположить, что подарок от Фьюри.

– Я похож на человека, который подарил бы детские игрушки самому большому ребенку среди агентов? – спросил Фьюри.

– Да, сэр, – быстро ответил Клинт, заставив остальных рассмеяться. – Под грубой внешностью скрывается плюшевый мишка, я знаю это, Ник. Вы любите, когда мы шутим, но чтобы не портить себе репутацию, вы кричите на нас за это. Да ладно, я знаю, что это были вы.

Фьюри усмехнулся.

– Нет, Бартон, это не я. А разговор о стрелах в моем кабинете нам еще предстоит.

– Это была стрела с присоской… Она бы никому не причинила вреда!

Фьюри зарычал:

– Я никогда не хочу видеть чертовы стрелы в своем кабинете, Бартон, ты понял меня?

Клинт ухмыльнулся.

– Да, сэр. – Он посмотрел на Брюса. – Ты последний остался. Кто твой Тайный Санта?

Брюс подвинулся, и все заметили на нем новую пару брюк, которые ему подарили.

– Эм… Я сначала подумал, что это в духе Пеппер. Это новый вид ткани, а Тони вполне способен создать что-то подобное, но я достаточно долго с ним работаю, чтобы понять, что это не его проект. А значит, он принадлежит Щ.И.Т.у, и моим Сантой могут быть Фил, Наташа или директор Фьюри.

– Так кого ты выбрал? – спросила Дарси.

Брюс смущенно посмотрел на нее и указал на Наташу.

– Наташа.

Черная Вдова кивнула и подарила ему редкую, искреннюю улыбку.

– Очень хорошо, доктор Бэннер.

– Значит, остались те, кто отгадал неправильно? – спросил Стив.

– Доктор Фостер, доктор Росс, мисс Льюис, агент Бартон и Тор, Капитан, – ответил Джарвис. – Не были еще отгаданы доктор Бэннер, агент Коулсон, директор Фьюри, мисс Льюис и капитан Роджерс. Доктор Фостер, не хотите попробовать еще раз?

Джейн кивнула и прокрутила в мыслях тех, кто остался, пока ее взгляд не остановился на Брюсе.

– Думаю, это Брюс.

Он едва заметно кивнул.

– Да. Я заметил, как много ты работала в последнее время, поэтому посчитал, что тебе не помешает отдых.

Джейн поднялась, подошла к робкому физику и поцеловала его в щеку.

– Спасибо. Это замечательный подарок, и я буду наслаждаться им по полной программе.

Брюс откашлялся и покраснел.

– Бетти?

Она сжала руку Брюса.

– Раз мой Тайный Санта не Стив, тогда пусть будет… Агент Коулсон?

Фил кивнул.

– Я рад, что тебе понравилось, капитан Роджерс проделал потрясающую работу. Она вышла даже лучше, чем я ожидал, а я видел много его произведений.

Теперь настала очередь Стива краснеть.

– Мне дали хорошие инструменты… В сороковые я не мог себе таких позволить, но хорошие инструменты всегда помогают.

Бетти наклонилась и сжала руку Стива.

– Она прекрасна, капитан. Думаю, вы соскучились по этому своему призванию.

– Дарси? – окликнула ее Джейн.

Дарси, нахмурившись, оглядела команду.

– Я все еще считаю, что это был агент Коулсон, но раз он признал, что подарил картину Бетти… Тогда агент Бартон.

Клинт засмеялся.

– Я нахожусь рядом с тобой, а ты и без электрошокера вооружена и опасна, так зачем мне давать тебе что-то, что ты можешь применить на мне?

Дарси в ярости ударила по креслу.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной?

– Агент Бартон?

Клинт пожал плечами.

– Если это не Фьюри, значит, это Дарси.

Та вздохнула.

– Ты угадал. – Она пожала плечами. – У меня пунктик на лучников. Ты настоящий лучник, а значит, по моим понятиям, настоящий герой. И заслуживаешь фигурку намного больше, чем все эти книжные персонажи. Тор?

– Мне предстоит выбрать между директором Фьюри и добрым капитаном? – спросил Тор. Когда остальные кивнули, бог нахмурился и кивнул на Стива. – Тогда я думаю, что телескоп мне подарил капитан Роджерс.

– Угадал, – ответил с улыбкой Стив.

Дарси вытаращилась на Фьюри.

– Так это вы подарили мне электрошокер?

– Признаю, что такого я не ожидал, – крякнул Тони, махом опустошив свой бокал. – Вы хитрый ублюдок, Фьюри.

– Ты должен был уже давно это понять, Старк.

– Ник бы не был директором самой элитной шпионской базы, если бы не был хитрым и изворотливым, – подметил Коулсон.

– Да уж я понял. – Тони отложил в сторону стакан. – Ладно, Джей. Мы отгадали всех Тайных Сант. Так кто это затеял?

– Это я, сэр. С помощью агента Ситвелла.

– У него нет доступа в башню, – возразил Тони.

– Я предоставил ему временный доступ, чтобы доставить письма, сэр. Он находился внутри не более получаса, – голос Джарвиса звучал самодовольно. – Мне показалось, что вам не хватает духа Рождества, сэр, и эта игра была отличным способом его создать. Если вы все посмотрите на дверь…

В этот момент двери лифта распахнулись, и показался агент Ситвелл с двумя большими пакетами.

\- Джарвис дал мне знать, что пора передать вам это.

– Несанкционированное проникновение! – прокричал Тони.

– Я дал ему доступ на сегодня, сэр.

Агент Ситвелл подошел к каждому и подарил подарки – наполненные конфетами и другими рождественскими сладостями чулки.

– Джарвис желает вам веселого Рождества, Мстители.

Пеппер рассмеялась.

– Счастливого Рождества, Джарвис.

– Счастливого Рождества, Джарвис! – прокричали остальные Мстители и приглашенные гости.

Им всем пришлось признаться самим себе, что было бы лучше, будь у Джарвиса лицо, которое бы шло в комплекте с его сенсорами и говорителями. Его голос был полон теплоты и удовлетворения, когда он ответил:

– С Рождеством, дамы и господа.


End file.
